


Пончик

by WTF_FatFetish_2020



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not copy to another site, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_FatFetish_2020/pseuds/WTF_FatFetish_2020
Summary: Предупреждения: розовые сопли и херт/комфортПримечание: ориентировочно таймлайн второго сезона
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Пончик

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: розовые сопли и херт/комфорт  
> Примечание: ориентировочно таймлайн второго сезона

— М-да… — Финч задумчиво посмотрел на пончик, от которого только что собирался откусить, и поправил полу дорогого пиджака цвета старого вина. Джон понятия не имел, что это за цвет, пока Финч сам его так не охарактеризовал. Пиджак распахнулся, Финч просунул два пальца под ремень брюк, подтягивая его, после чего изящным движением поправил пиджак. — Возможно, стоит перейти на йогурты.

Джон, снимавший с доски фотографию спасенного ими вчера человека, удивленно поднял голову.

— Мне не нравится покупать костюмы на размер больше привычного, — пояснил Финч чуть смущенно. Джон нахмурился, рассматривая напарника так, будто впервые видел. Финч не был толстым, даже полноватым Джон бы его не назвал. Расплывшийся в талии, возможно. Сидячий образ жизни, некоторые мелкие удовольствия, от которых человек, имеющий возможность позволить себе все что угодно за любую цену, не смог бы отказаться. Но шикарные костюмы отлично скрадывали некоторые «недостатки» фигуры. И, кроме того, Джону нравилось приносить Финчу по утрам выпечку и зеленый чай. Он сам начал этот маленький ритуал, легко отследив предпочтения Финча — они часто гуляли в парке, беседуя, покупали в киосках перекусить. Финч, поначалу ощетинившийся в ответ на это очередное вторжение в его частную жизнь, быстро сменил гнев на милость. И это была еще одна победа Джона, удачная операция во время осады бастиона по имени Гарольд Финч (и кто сказал, что это его настоящее имя?).

Джон уже не рассчитывал узнать, как на самом деле Финча зовут, узнать хоть что-нибудь о своем нанимателе, но уже начал понимать, что знает достаточно. Даже слишком много. Знает, как расширяются зрачки Финча, когда им с Джоном или очередному «номеру» грозит опасность, знает, как звучит голос Финча, когда он волнуется за Джона, знает, как легко этот человек мог бы встать на пути пули, хотя сам не умеет правильно держать пистолет. Джон был очень внимательным — профессиональное. И вот уже второй год он сосредотачивался не только на важном деле, но и на важном человеке. И да, возможно он мог бы сообщить размер талии Финча в дюймах, и этот размер был больше рекомендованного, но, черт возьми, не разделял его тревог.

— Ладно тебе, — Джон усмехнулся, беря пончик из коробки, — у тебя нормальный вес для твоего возраста и профессии.

— Профессии? — Финч внимательно посмотрел на Джона, и тот сделал вид, что очень занят поеданием пончика. На пальцы осыпалась сахарная пудра.

— Гений и меценат, — отозвался Джон, облизнув большой палец. — Практически супергерой.

— Супергерой у нас ты, — предсказуемо отмахнулся Финч и машинально откусил от пончика. На душе у Джона тут же потеплело. Финч осознал, что сделал, вновь хмыкнул и направился куда-то по коридору между книжными полками. Джон смотрел, как Финч прихрамывает, тут же оценивая его состояние — вчера им пришлось порядком побегать, спасая активистку из «зеленых», так что хромота Финча усилилась. Джон сделал себе мысленную отметку в новом деле стараться держать Финча на его рабочем месте — за компьютерами в библиотеке. И, возможно, вечером купить ему синнабон с корицей. Или два.


End file.
